


Bared to him

by Marsukiddo95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsukiddo95/pseuds/Marsukiddo95
Summary: Liam payne came into my life like a lighting in the darkness beautiful brilliant jagged and hot. I was drawn to him. craved his touch like a drug even knowing it would weaken me I was damaged and he cracked me so easily.Liam knew he had demons of his own and we would become the mirrors we reflectthe bonds of his love transformed me even as I prayed that the torment of our pasts didn't tear us apart....I don't own the storyline Sylvia Day is the author the credit goes to her. I just changed it with  zayn and liamOriginal story but with malexmale© Sylvia Day
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2
Collections: ziam fics





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this work three times a week if I get atleast a 2 comment and 2 stars on my story which would be highly appreciated for my work and will motivate me to write thank you  
> PS. I know this chapter is soo short but coming chapters will be damn so show your support   
> Peace out

"We should head to a bar and celebrate"  
I wasn't surprised by my roomate louis excuse to celebrate no matter what  
I'd always considered it as a part of his charm  
"I'm sure drinking a night before getting a new job is a bad idea"  
"Come on‚ zee" he sat on our living which is covered with dozens of unpacked boxes and flashed his smile.  
Louis is a leanly built dark haired guy he was a who rarely looked anything less than gorgeous. I might have resented him if he wasn't the dearest person  
"I'm not talking about being smashed," "just a glass of wine or two.nd we can hit happy hour be home by eight  
I don't know I can be there in time I get sued at my workout clothes "After work I'm hitting gym"  
"Walk fast ,workout faster" Louis excited arched brow which made me laugh at him  
"What about tomorrow after work? "That is if I'm make it through the day, it's worth celebrating"  
"Deal and I'm making dinner  
"Ohhhh..." Great" Cooking was one of Louis joy buy it's not his talent  
The moment I stepped out,the smells and sound of Manhattan embraced me n invited to explore.  
I wasn't merely across the country from my home town San Diego, but seemingly world away,  
In my dreams, I'd imagined living in a walkup in Brooklyn, but bring a dutiful son,I found myself in upper Westside instead.  
If not living with Louis, I would be miserable and lonely.  
Stepping out from under the modern glass entrance overhung that somehow meshed with age of the building and it's neighbor's. I enjoyed the quiteness of my tree lined street before reaching flow of traffic on Broadway , one day soon I hope to blend right in, for now I look like fraudulent new Yorker. I had the address of the job but still wry of subway and had trouble getting cab.  
New York was a brand new love affair to me. I was starry eyed and it showed. So I had to play really cool as I made my way over to the building where I will be working. I wanted to make a living based on my merits, and the meant an entry level position.  
Next morning I would be assistant to mark at Water Field & Leaman a major advertising agent in u.s my step father mega financier frank. had be annoyed when I took the job pointing it's less prideful and I could do better.  
You're stubborn as your father he'd said, it'll take him forever to pay off your student loans on a cop salary"  
That had been a major fight with my dad unwilling to back down .  
"Hell if someone's gonna pay for my sons education" Yaser Malik said when Frank made the offer. I respected that, so did frank but he never admitted.it was a point of my dad's pride . My mom's refused to marry him but he'd never wavered from his determination to be,my dad.  
I was pleased when I reached Crossfire building, which supported Leaman. The crossfire was seriously impressive. I pulled my I'd and held it up to the two guards in suits  
I was walking towards lift when a women caught her purse upside down and the coins risked on the marbled floor. I watched people kept going as they didn't see jt. I winced and helped her  
"Thank you" she said smiling.  
"No issues.I've been there" I smiled back  
I squinted to reach for a nickel when I ran into a luxurious black Oxford draped in black slacks. I arched my neck to allow my sight . There stood was a tall powerfully built body magnificent male it wasn't until I reached his face  
Wow, just ... Wow.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big shoutout to @Veemjayw for leaving kudos means alot to me  
> Let's get this story on road...

He sank in a elegant Crouch in front of me. Hit with all that masculinity, I could only stare, stunned  
Then something shifted in the air between us.  
Reacting purely on instinct, I shifted backwards and sprawled flat on my ass.  
My elbows throbbed but I scarcely registered the pain.I was to occupied with staring the man in front of me. His bone structure would make a sculpture weep with joy, while a firmly etched mouth, his button nose and intense brown eyes me him savagely gorgeous, those eyes narrowed slightly, his feature otherwise schooled into impassivity.  
His eyes were shrewd and assessing  
as they bored into me. He's dressed in full black, my heartbeat quickened; he smelled sinfully good. He held his hand out displaying expense looking watch with gold and Onyx cuff link.  
With shaky breathe I placed my hand in his. My pulse leaped when his grip tightened. His touch was electric, sending shock up my arms.  
"Are you all right?"  
His voice was smooth and cultured, it bought sex to my mind, extraordinary sex, I thought he might be able to make me orgasm by just talking.  
I licked my lips dry before answering "I'm fine".  
We maintained eye contact because I was unable to look away. He was younger than I assumed. Younger than thirty would be my guess but his eyes much worldlier. Blinking our of my daze, he wasn't just beautiful he's ...enthralling. He was the kind of guy who made a woman want to rip his shirt open and watch the buttons scatter. I looked at him outrageously expensive suit and thought of raw primal sheet clawing fucking.  
He bent down and retrieved the ID I dropped which I didn't realize. I was irritated with myself for being awkward while he was completely calm. He glanced at me and held my gaze "you sure you're okay you should sit down" my face heated, "I just lost my balance"Im okay."  
I caught the sight of the women who dumped her purse she turned to apologise to me, I faced her and held a handful of coins I collected but her gaze was on sex god, After a beat I dumped the changed in her bag. Then I risked a glance at man again to find him watching me even as the brunette gushed her thanks To him and not to me ofcourse, the one who actually helped.  
I talked her over"May I have my badge, please?  
He offered it back. I tried to retrieve it without touching him,his fingers brushed mine, sending shock again.  
"Thank you",I muttered before stepping out,  
They're was a black Bentley suv in front of the building, I saw my reflection in it I was flushed and my hazel eyes are overly bright.  
It was in ready to fuck look. Christ.Get a grip Zayn.  
Five minutes with Mr dangerous and I'm on edge and restless energy. I still felt the pull of him and the urge to go back. I was angry at myself for not finishing what I came to do in crossfire, How many times I'm gonna make ass of myself?  
"Enough" I scolded myself,"Moving on", and set of to towards gym. I'd planned on warming up in treadmill but when I saw the beginners kick boxing I followed it instead. By the time it was over , I felt more like myself my muscles quivered with perfect amount of fatigue, and I know I will sleep hard later.  
"You did really well,"


End file.
